


At Last

by Taki14



Category: SS501
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suggested threesome, minor cliffhanger but let's see how that works out, mostly smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki14/pseuds/Taki14
Summary: It's a normal day at the SS501 dorm. It's quiet and calm. Jungmin is just waking when he realizes someone's in bed with him. That person happens to be their maknae, Hyung Joon.When Hyung Joon straightforwardly confesses, how is Jungmin going to react? If he rejects him, will that strain their relationship of friendship and being SS501 members?Let's go find out!
Relationships: Kim Hyungjun/Park Jungmin





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic I wrote when I joined the fanfic world, so it's definite slight cringe, BUT, I tried to modernize it a little to be able to be more readable to new readers and to make it less... newbie.
> 
> This was one of the fanfics that helped me understand what kind of writing style I wanted to write in, and thank any Lord or God that I never want to write in present terms again! But it's not so bad once in a whilem I guess.
> 
> Please enjoy to the best of your ability if you are sort of interested in this fic -- I won't be upset if you don't like it, I understand :') sometimes I don't either.
> 
> Thanks for reading this thus far. Enjoy!
> 
> -Taki

* * *

It's a bright morning, the dorm SS501 is sleeping in is nice and peaceful. Hyun Joong, the leader, is up and about, getting dressed. It's their day off from 2 months of full schedules. Leader loves the attention from their fans and doing what he enjoys doing, but he's glad to have a day off, so he and his members can continue to keep doing their best for them.

Hyun Joong goes into the kitchen to make, or find really, something to eat, but thought it was better for Jungmin, nicknamed "Horse" as he loves carrots and has the strength of horsepower, to make breakfast for them. So he leaves the kitchen and goes to watch T.V to wait for Jungmin to get up. A few minutes later, two of his other members, Youngsaeng and Kyujong, come shuffling in, still in their pajamas and with slight bedhead, making Hyun Joong chuckle at his cute and sleepy youngsters.

"Hey~ Why are you up so early? It's our day off, so we can sleep in~" Kyujong asks sleepily and rubs the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm hungry, and my stomach won't let me stay asleep. But I didn't want to bother making breakfast without getting yelled at by Jungmin, even though I'm the oldest out of all of you.." he whispers the last part under his breath.

"So do you want to watch T.V with me, while I'm waiting for Jungminnie?" He asks them. Both of them lit up, now fully awake.

"Yeah!" They both chirp, and proceed to sit on either side of their leader, talking animatedly amongst each other.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom part of the dorm, the aptly named Jungmin is just waking up. Since Jungmin sleeps by himself often, he's not used to having people sleep next to or with him, so you can imagine his surprise when he felt warmth on his back and a heavy object, somehow wrapped around him. He sat up immediately and found someone in bed with him. That person being the groups' own maknae, Baby Hyung Jun (the "Baby" is a nickname the members call him at their dorm, as he is younger than the other four members.) Jungmin is startled and gets out of the bed, glaring at Hyung Jun, who's stirring at the sudden movements.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hyung Jun asks, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and pushing out his bottom lip.

Jungmin is melting inside at the cute maknae's actions, but on the outside, he's glaring angrily at him.

"YAH, HYUNG JUN! Get out of my bed, now!" Jungmin raises his voice. The maknae wakes up instantly, and realizing the situation, makes a pouty/sad face that he does when being yelled at.

"But, Jungmin~~ Youngsaeng kicked me out last night. Hyun Joong and Kyujong locked their door and it was too freezing in the living room to be sleeping on the couch, so I came in here instead, since your door was unlocked."

Jungmin sighs in resignation and sits back on the bed to hug Hyung Jun, for as he was explaining, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, don't cry, ok, Baby? It's fine now. Look, I'm not mad anymore," Jungmin tries using cutesy actions, failing on the cute aspect, but it makes the Baby smile.

Hyung Jun hugs Jungmin back, and then they pull away. Jungmin smiles softly at Hyung Jun and the said boy returns the smile.

Jungmin pats Hyung Jun's head and when Jungmin stood up to leave, Hyung Jun stops him by grabbing onto his hand saying, "Hyung?"

Jungmin turns around to look at the maknae but then is suddenly pulled towards Hyung Jun, forcing him to fall forward and land on his lips. Jungmin is stunned and can't move, even to try to push him away. After a few seconds, the golden haired boy moves back, biting his lip in nervousness and blushing.

"I-" Jungmin starts, but finds he can't finish his sentence.

He had NO IDEA that Hyung Jun had any kind of romantic feelings for him. He didn't show it, nor make any indication that he did, no clues leading up to it. Jungmin's own feelings for the maknae grew as time passed and they became undoubtedly close, partly because of it. Hyung Jun speaks, bringing Jungmin out of his reverence.

"Hey, uhh, Jungmin? S-sorry, I... I couldn't keep it in any longer... I won't kiss you again without permission.." Hyung Jun says, embarrassed and bringing his head down in shame, and waiting for the yelling to ensue.

Jungmin frowns in confusion, but then kindness and understanding settles into his brain and his heart. The understanding makes him realize that Hyung Jun was scared to show his feelings and that he feared that he would be rejected by the one he likes. He knows that when they are with the other members, he's happy but when they are hanging out with each other, Hyung Jun is the happiest, almost glowing and never having his smile falter. He can't imagine the pain Hyung Jun feels when they aren't together.

With these thoughts, Jungmin brings Hyung Jun's chin up to make him look at him, then Jungmin brings his lips closer to Hyung Jun's own and ghosts over them before softly touching, thinking about how soft those lips actually were. Hyung Jun is wide-eyed and surprised at the older’s action, and as a result, he didn't want to move. Jungmin pulls away slowly and looks into his eyes.

"I know your feelings. And now you know mine."

Then Jungmin brought his dark pink lips back to Hyung Jun's plump, red lips once more and the younger male responded instantly. It's soft and gentle, and experimental at first, then suddenly, it turns passionate, hungry, and needy.

Jungmin is ravishing Hyung Jun's lips. They pull back for air, with a string of saliva still connecting to each other's mouths. Jungmin starts putting butterfly kisses on Hyung Jun's neck, making him moan softly. Placing kisses everywhere, Jungmin makes his way back up to Hyung Jun's lips and they kiss more. Jungmin swipes his tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hyung Jun opened his mouth instantly to let him inside and Jungmin's tongue attacked his mouth as he entered, exploring his wet cavern, tasting every inch, feeling everything inside it. They moan at the feeling, Hyung Jun bringing his arms up to wrap them around Jungmin's neck to bring them even closer, Jungmin wrapping his arms around his smaller waist and his hands exploring the man's body, the feel of him in his arms. The younger moans as Jungmin brings his hands to his nipples, making them hard. Jungmin broke the kiss to comment.

"Hard already, Baby?" he smirks.

"Shut up," Hyung Jun replies breathily and blushes.

Jungmin chuckles a deep, throaty chuckle, making Hyung Jun moan out some more. After a few more mind blowing kisses and feathery touches all over, the room is now steamy and the sexual tension thickens, making it harder to breathe, but also enjoying the feel of it as the men slowly strip their clothes off. Jungmin is slowly pulling off Hyung Jun's sweat pants, while intentionally touching Hyung Jun's growing bulge, earning himself a groan and Hyung Jun's hips bucking up for more friction. Jungmin smirks, enjoying the younger's reaction.

"Ah, ah, ah, Baby~ Patience," he teases, making Hyung Jun whimper out.

"Hyung~ please, I beg of you~" Jungmin's smirk grows wider.

"You BEG, Hyung Jun ah~? Alright then~"

Jungmin lays Hyung Jun on the bed, quickly stripping off his pants, leaving his entire body naked against the cold air- Jungmin pulled off Hyung Jun's shirt during their kissing war- and making Jungmin send a silent thankful prayer to any religious and non religious being in the entire universe that the youngest doesn't sleep with any of his boxers or underwear on, as he sees Hyung Jun's thick cock twitch in the cold.

He bends his head down to kiss and lick Hyung Jun's abs all the way to his forbidden area, making Hyung Jun a writhing mess underneath him, moaning for more.

"Hyung~ please~" He whines.

Jungmin smirks, enjoying teasing him. He licks down to Hyung Jun's tip, where it's leaking pre-cum, and softly nips the pink head. Hyung Jun moans louder than he was before, eyes fluttering because of the pleasure.

"A-ah~"

Jungmin gets completely turned on, wanting to get inside the man and pound into him senselessly, his cock hardening more and making his pants bigger. He licks the underside of Hyung Jun's cock, then back up and swallows him up whole.

"O-oh!"

Hyung Jun gasps and bucks his hips up, enjoying the feeling of Jungmin's mouth around him, and trying to fuck Jungmin's mouth, but the man has his hands on his hips so he can't do what he wants to do. Jungmin bobs his head up and down slowly, pushing his meat further and further into his mouth until it touches the back of his throat, then going faster. Hyung Jun moans louder.

"A-ah~ hyung~ don't stop! Yes!" he moans, and Jungmin goes faster, using his tongue to lick the underside as he goes up and down and touches Hyung Jun's twins. Hyung Jun feels a tight knot forming and his stomach fluttering. "Hyung, I- I'm so close~" he moans.

Jungmin feels it, and he stops, releasing his hard cock with a loud "POP!" Hyung Jun feels the cold air around his cock and he frowns. Jungmin chuckles.

"Awww, pouting are we, Hyung Jun?"

"Hurry!" Hyung Jun whimpers, wanting nothing but to feel Jungmin's warm mouth to cover him up again.

"Ok, Baby, you'll get your wish."

Jungmin gets his fingers and puts them in front of Hyung Jun's mouth and Hyung Jun takes them in and sucks on them, covering them fully in saliva. He pulls them out and lifts Hyung Jun's legs up and spread apart, revealing his tight pink hole as it clenches. Jungmin licks his lips in anticipation, gazing at the sweet sight in front of him, wanting a taste of him.

"Hyung, stop staring," an embarrassed Hyung Jun blushes, sweat going down his face. Jungmin ignores him and brings his tongue out and licks around the hole.

"Uhg!" Hyung Jun gasps, feeling hot and moans. Jungmin sticks his tongue into the hole, licking the insides and feeling the muscles clench around him.

"Ah! Fuck!" shouts Hyung Jun, legs beginning to tremble.

Jungmin keeps licking the hole, enjoying the feeling of the maknae’s clenching muscles and earning moans from his lover. Jungmin pulls his tongue out and sticks his finger in instead.

"Oh!"

Hyung Jun gasps, feeling a strange object inside of him, feeling a bit uncomfortable at first but as Jungmin keeps going in and out, he adjusts and begins to feel the pleasure instead. Hyung Jun cannot stop moaning out loud at the intoxicating feeling. Jungmin sticks another finger in and Hyung Jun thrusts his hips to meet his fingers. Jungmin begins to scissor him, stretching out his hole by prepping him, Hyung Jun moaning and enjoying the finger fucking he's recieving and he suddenly sees stars.

"OH GOD!" Hyung Jun moans loudly.

Jungmin knows he hit Hyung Jun's prostate and starts hitting the same spot over and over again, allowing Hyung Jun’s hips thrust to meet his fingers. Suddenly, Jungmin pulls his fingers out, satisfied that he's prepared enough. Hyung Jun, on the other hand, feels the fingers slip out and leaves him feeling empty and cold, making him whimper more, his cock leaking non-stop runny pre-cum to drip down to his balls and his abs, panting harder. Jungmin hovers over Hyung Jun and kisses him harshly, slipping his tongue over his bottom lip to enter his sweet cave. Hyung Jun resists, playing hard to get, but pays for it when Jungmin pinches his overly sensitive nipple and makes him gasp, opening his mouth and Jungmin, taking advantage of his win, puts his tongue in and tastes Hyung Jun's sweet tasting saliva. Both men moan and Hyung Jun is pulling Jungmin's pants off of him as fast as he could, feeling his thick cock. Jungmin pulls away, hissing as the cold air blows over his cock and pulls away from Hyung Jun stroking him, dripping pre-cum on his hands and on the bed sheets. Hyung Jun looks down through heavily lidded eyes, which then widens when he sees how HUGE Jungmin's cock is.

_HOW IS that GOING TO FIT!?_ He wonders, but he actually can't wait to have it inside him.

Hyung Jun moves his hips so their cocks can rub against each other; feeling the warm friction between them, both moaning out loud. Jungmin takes his hand and grabs both cocks, pumping them together. Both are moaning louder and panting faster at the touch. They're both about to burst, so Jungmin pulls his hand away and brings that hand to instead guide his tip to the front of Hyung Jun's hole, stopping for a second.

"Hyung Junnie~ Are you sure about this?" he asks, slightly worried that he might hurt him. Hyung Jun nods, eager to feel him inside already, if his hips are any indicator.

Jungmin smirked then put his cock into him, going in slowly a bit at a time so Hyung Jun can adjust more easily.

"Ah! Hyung~!" Hyung Jun moans.

As Jungmin keeps pushing in a little more, Hyung Jun shuts his eyes at the ever growing pain, tears leaking out of his closed eyes, feeling his hole stretch to enclose the cock going inside of him.

"Breathe, Baby, breathe," Jungmin soothes the maknae, gently rubbing his legs in a soothing manner as soon as he gets all the way inside.

Hyung Jun takes deep breaths in as much as he can, for it's hard to breathe from all the heat in the room and panting so hard. Waiting for Hyung Jun's ok, Jungmin tries desperately not to move because the clenching of Hyung Jun's muscles feels amazing, but he doesn't want to hurt the maknae. He suddenly sees a tear coming out of Hyung Jun's closed eyes and his heart breaks.

"Hyung Jun?" Jungmin asks concerned, blooming in his chest.

Hyung Jun opens his eyes and sees Jungmin wiping his tears away as they rolled down his face, making him smile and feel the love that he had desperately desired from the man when he first realized he was in love with him. Jungmin smiles back.

"Did I hurt you?"

Hyung Jun shakes his head.

"No, I'm alright."

Jungmin leans over and kisses Hyung Jun to help ease the pain by distracting him, which works as Hyung Jun responds by kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him close again, to taste more of him that he's already addicted to. Jungmin breaks the kiss and kisses Hyung Jun's face all over and goes down to his neck, biting him but not enough to cut the skin and make him bleed, then running his tongue over the spots he bit to soothe the pain, creating hickeys and eliciting moans from the man he's biting, claiming him as his.

"Move, hyung. I need you to move now~" Hyung Jun moans, now that the pain has numbed and is feeling hot.

Jungmin smirked. "You sure?" A nod. "Ok."

He pulls out slowly, leaving only the tip in, and slams into Hyung Jun all the way to the hilt.

"Ah!" Hyung Jun says loudly, almost like a scream. It hurts, but there's pleasure mixing in.

Jungmin does it again, but goes a little faster as Hyung Jun continues to release louder moans. Encouraged, Jungmin goes in and out faster.

"Damn, Hyung Jun, you are so tight!" Jungmin shouts, as he keeps pounding into the man.

Hyung Jun can only whimper as to how good it feels as their bodies mold together on the creaking bed, hitting the wall with each thrust Jungmin does. The room fills up with echoing moans, thumping noises, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Hyung Jun's mind is muddled with pleasure and sex when he sees little stars in his eyes, indicating Jungmin brushed past his little bundle of nerves.

"THERE!" Hyung Jun shouts, the stars getting bigger and brighter when Jungmin finally hits his prostate, making him convulse.

Knowing he finally hit the spot, Jungmin pounds that very spot then halts his movement as he lifts Hyung Jun's legs to get him into a different position and becomes satisfied when he hits the same spot on the first try.

"YES! AH! YES, OH, YES! MORE, OPPA!" Hyung Jun screams, eventually not being able to speak coherently, and thrusting his hips to meet Jungmin's as he brought his hands above his head to support himself against the wall.

"W-what? What did you say?" Jungmin pants put, steadily pumping into Hyung Jun still.

"I-I said, 'YES, OPPA~!'" moans Hyung Jun. Jungmin smiles and keeps going.

"You're. Going. To. Pay. For. That. Baby. Hyung Jun," Jungmin emphasizes with each hard thrust into the maknae, earning never ending moans.

Both men are moaning, with the moans echoing and bouncing off the walls, Hyung Jun’s hands brought down to his sides and gripping the bed sheets underneath him as Jungmin begins using his horsepower to furiously pound into the maknae harder, as said maknae's cock began to drip and spill pre-cum onto himself, with his saliva dripping out of the side of his mouth. Jungmin bites his lip as he tries to keep up his fast pace without stopping and falling over Hyung Jun. Jungmin then takes his hand and starts stroking the neglected cock in front of him.

"OH, GOD~ JUNGMIN! MORE! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!!"

Hyung Jun all but screams as his senses heightens at every touch and noise they have created in the small bedroom. A few strokes later, Hyung Jun feels a knot coil in his stomach again, and he knows what it means.

"Hyung~ Oppa~ I'm... So close..." he whimpers.

Jungmin nods, since he can't make a noise that resembles anything that sounds like an agreement.

"M-me too, Junnie~ let's do it together, alright?"

Hyung Jun nods. Jungmin then goes as fast as his strength can go. His balls are tightening, and when he feels Hyung Jun's hole clench around him, he loses it.

"UGH, HYUNG JUN!" Jungmin screams, as he cums inside the hole. Hyung Jun feels Jungmin shoot inside of him, and that makes him go over the edge.

"JUNGMIN!" Hyung Jun screams in reply, squirting his seed onto Jungmin's slowing hand and his abs.

Both men are slowly getting out of their high, riding out the last of their orgasms and shooting the last of their seed. Jungmin is spent, his cock softening inside of Hyung Jun and collapsing on the younger man beneath him, but mustering enough strength to not suffocate him as he used his arms to hold him up as he tried to breathe normally again.

Both men finally get out of their intense high to be able to relax as Jungmin slips his cock out of Hyung Jun, both feeling a bit empty. Jungmin lays down next to Hyung Jun on his right side and the maknae curls up under Jungmin's chin and relishes the warmth of the older man, both taking gulps of air to breathe properly. When Jungmin is almost able to completely breathe normally, he speaks.

"So, 'oppa,' huh?" he asks, smirking.

The younger blushes at the memory and hides his face in the older man's chest. Jungmin laughs softly. "I think it's cute~ From now on, you should call me that whenever we have sex."

Hyung Jun laughs, getting over the embarrassment slowly. "If you really want me to~ but I just want to say: I love you, Jungmin," Hyung jun says softly.

"I love you too," Jungmin replies back just as softly, as sleep begins to take over.

Jungmin leans his head down to kiss the younger’s head sweetly and they just fall asleep in each others' arms like that.

_Outside the bedroom:_

"Woah. When did this ever happen?" asks Kyujong.

"Don't look at me, I never knew," replies Youngsaeng.

"But that was sure hot!" exclaims Kyujong.

"Totally," Youngsaeng agrees.

"Hyung, did you know something about this?" Kyujong asks as he turns towards his leader.

All three men were wondering when Jungmin was going to get up, so they all went to go see if he did, but as they approached the door belonging to Jungmin, they heard the "activities" Jungmin (and figured out, Hyung Jun) were actually doing, so they stayed outside the door, listening and being nosy in their private business, which was a daily occurrence for two out of the three.

The leader shook his head. "Nope. But I did suspect something going on around here..." he trailed off quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Uhhh, so..." Hyun Joong starts.

"Hyung, we need to take care of this problem, now!" Kyunjong interrupts and points to the tent in his pants that he shamelessly shows. Hyun Joong blushes for even looking.

"Yeah, I agree," whines a blushing Youngsaeng, who has the decency to hide _his_ tent, at least. "That was awesome though. Who knew Baby could scream like that??"

"Not me."

"Me neither."

"OK! Let's just deal with this problem and let Jungmin and Baby sleep while we go out to eat breakfast, ok?"

"YAY!" chirps Youngsaeng and Kyujong.

"Ok, who wants the bathroom first?" Hyun Joong looks at his members.

No one says anything. Kyujong and Youngsaeng just look at each other with evil smirks.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin?" asks Youngsaeng.

"Totally!" Kyujong replies.

Both men then advance slowly towards their leader, grinning evilly. The leader gets a chill and thinks that whatever they have thought of for him is actually a very bad idea.

"Uhh, guys? Stop this! I don't like this!" he backs away from the moving members.

"GET HIM!" Youngsaeng and Kyujong shout, and start an attack on the SS501 leader. Said leader turns and tries to get away from his chasers.

"GUYS! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!"

Hyun Joong shouts as he's being chased around the dorm by his members.


End file.
